NerdClan
by KittyEspeon
Summary: In the beginning, there were four clans. And then there was StarClan. And then it was learned that there five clans in the beginning. And then it was decided that StarClan didn't count. And then their was the Tribe, but that didn't count either. And then there was... NerdClan, a clan of cat nerds.


NerdClan Cats:

Leader: Otakustar- black furred she-cat with a silver belly and scruff, with yellow eyes. She lives for her ClanMates and her fandoms: Otakustar dislikes conflict except in fandoms.

Deputy: Bluetooth- a blue/gray furred she-cat that is very clever and sharp-mouthed. Bluetooth has, well, a bluetooth in her ear at all times. She uses software to randomly organize patrols.

Medicine Cat: Amityapple- a fan of Divergent, her chosen faction in the series is Amity, the faction of peace. She has a white pelt with orange splotches.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Doctorpaw- he takes pride in the fact that he will be the second doctor of NerdClan. Not that that would matter, he just likes Doctor Who. It was the whole reason he became a medicine cat! He is very inquisitive, with tabby fur.

Warriors:

Shieldagent- Sister of Swordagent, she is cunning and intelligent, a strong warrior. Gray fur.

Swordagent- Brother of Shieldagent, he is powerful and strong, but is not too bright. He loves fighting. Gray fur.

Onering- a mystical speaking silver cat that loves riddles. He can be very strange at times...

Beanbag- a TV lover that enjoys Big Bang Theory, reruns of Star Trek, or anything that's on. Brown fur.

Hawkeye- a brown tom with a sharp eye, he is a talented hunter but eats only preybirds.

iHunter- an extreme fan of Apple's products that uses all kinds of apps to help him hunt. More often than not, he ends up playing Fruit Ninja.

Slenderface- a creepy black cat with a perfectly white face that everyone thinks is a tom but is really a she-cat.

Renderface: A tabby tom that loves animated movies, he is Slenderface's sister.

Zodiacfruits- a she-cat obsessed with Fruits Basket. She refuses to eat rats or rabbits, because they are members of the Zodiac and the Zodiac is Fruits Basket! Mostly she is a Kyo, the cat, fangirl.

Apprenticeses:

Goldpaw- a female with golden fur that is obsessed with Loki from Avengers. Her dream is to be named Goldhelmet, and to marry Loki. Mentor: Zodiacfruits

Darthpaw- a black furred tom with an cleverness and knack for fighting. Mentor: Swordpaw, but sometimes it's the other way around.

Enderpaw- A red, black, and white calico, who loves Minecraft and will play it all through the night. Mentor: Bluetooth

Deviantpaw- A she-cat with red fur that is always on her iPad, making more artwork for her deviantART account. Mentor: Otakustar

Queens/Kits:

Lazyqueen: All in the name- she stays in the nursery all day, and mainly watches Disney Channel because it's kit-appropriate. Kits:

Pinekit- a brown-furred male that loves mysteries and is very curious.

Starkit- brown furred, she is always optimistic and full of fun.

Blackpelt- a she-cat that is very upset to be in the nursery and can't wait to battle again. Kits:

Starkkit- an incredibly, incredibly, incredibly annoying kit that is also a genius. He programmed the TVs in everyone else's dens to show Nyan Cat on repeat.

Lowkit- a mysterious cat that has black fur. His only wish is to stay low-key, but he's pretty sure Goldpaw has already seen him. (AN: XD! I am laughing at my own pun)

Capkit- a kit with tan fur and a strong sense of leadership, he will probably become leader of NerdClan someday. Very eager to please.

Elders:

Redfur- a fan of Star Trek, with red fur that indicates if he was on the show, he would probably die.

Starbattle- He has gray fur with black stripes, and he loves Star Wars. He and Redfur argue constantly.

Lightcycle: A fan of Tron, black fur with bright yellow stripes.

* * *

Otakustar sighed, giving a big yawn before getting out of her beanbag and stretching. The flatscreen TV behind her, her laptop to the left and her collectables to the right, she went forward through the automatic door. Straight across was the elevator, going up to the camp: in a circle, other rooms branched off. They were the rooms for her nine lives: Pokemon, Avengers, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Doctor Who, Fruits Basket, Viral Cats, Harry Potter, and PIXAR. This was her first life, so she was currently obsessed with researching Pokemon X and Y. She walked straight across the bright white circle, two cats high and five cats wide, and got in the elevator, which opened up to take her to camp. It was near the broken halfbridge. Their territory was from the broken halfbridge to the swamp. Warriors here got underground dens that were brown, except for the leader's, which was white. They slept in beanbags, in a circle, and they each had a personal TV to the wall and a personal laptop outwards, along with various gaming consoles and iDevices. It was a nice life, but they hadn't met the other Clans yet. Bluetooth, the first member and deputy, had made it. She wore a bluetooth headset always, and had a laptop with her. She was good at organising the Clan, making a software to assign patrols. She was the best deputy Otakustar could have wanted, but would probably never want to be leader.

Some of the warriors had already gathered outside: Enderpaw and Bluetooth were discussing programming, while Shieldagent was discussing battle plans with Blackpelt, who was licking her kits, Starkkit, Lowkit, and Capkit. It was incredibly obvious what fandom they were in. Pretty soon, they would become paws. Maybe today, Otakustar thought. At least soon.

"Okay," Bluetooth announced. "Today, iHunter will be leading the hunting patrol, with myself, Enderpaw, and Hawkeye coming too. For the border patrol, Slenderface, Renderface, and... hm, Otakustar, it says you're going too, and leading it, with Deviantpaw. Everyone else is free to watch something, play a video game, read manga, etc. Remember, tomorrow is the Gathering!" With that, she shut her laptop and left with the hunting patrol.

"Srenderface," Otaku said, using the common abbreviation, "and Deviantpaw, let's go! Deviantpaw, you can do more drawing later."

"Okay," Deviantpaw said, and with a flash of red fur she was by Otakustar's side. Slenderface led the way, her graceful steps in position. Her body was perfectly black, except for a white face. Her eyes seemed closed permanently, with only a small mouth hinting at her existence.

Once they reached the WindClan border, Renderface...marked it. Suddenly, Onestar came up to them, a rabbit in his mouth. He set it down.

"Rouges..." he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Otakustar smiled plesantly as if she had not been insulted.

"Hello, Onestar. I am Otakustar, the leader of NerdClan. This is my apprentice, Deviantpaw, and two of my warriors, Renderface and Slenderface."

"What?" Onestar said, confused. It was the same but different. "Take me to your camp!"

"Of course," the black-pelt leader said, as Slenderface took the lead. Renderface and Deviantpaw, behind them, were talking about animation.

"How come I haven't heard of you yet?" Onestar asked the new leader.

"Oh, we're new here. It's been a few days, I guess."

"Pardon me for asking, but what does your name mean? And how could StarClan accept you?"

"Oh, Otaku is the Japanese term for nerd. And StarClan gave me our nine lives already."

"What does... explain again."

"A nerd is a fan of what I like to call unpop culture. Nerds are smart and love their fandoms!" she explained happily. "Those in StarClan that recognize Twoleg's contributions to culture become GeekStarClan, and they are what we consider our ancestors, even though we are new here."

They walked through the reeds into the camp. The elevators with motion sense doors were in a circle.

"One for elders, warriors, the leader, the medicine cat, the nursery, and apprentices."

"What...?" Onestar asked. "You betray the warrior code and all that it stands for! This looks like a Twoleg version of a camp!" With that, he stormed out of the camp.

"I can't wait for the Gathering tomorrow!" Enderpaw said, coming in from the hunting patrol with a whole bunch of prey- sparrows, mice, rabbits, fish, voles, and pretty much anything.

Otakustar sighed. Everyone except for the hunting patrol was pretty depressed by Onestar's reaction. She knew just what she had to do.

"Let all cats that have watched the movie Avengers come before the Highrock!" Otakustar cried, jumping on top of her elevator's shaft.

Everyone assembled (pun intended) in front of the rock. Shieldagent and Swordagent looked mildly excited, while Goldpaw was bouncing up and down up and down up and down! Hawkeye and Blackpelt sat together happily before the rock as their kits, Starkpaw, Cappaw, and and Lowpaw became apprentices to Renderface, Shieldagent, and iHunter, respectively. The clan may be new, and it may be unusual, but it was NerdClan, and they were proud.

* * *

**:D That was so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it as well. Next time is the Gathering. Please review! It really means the most in the whole entire world if you review. I start to fangirl squeal and bounce up and down. So please? Thanks! Anyway, I hope you like it so far. I shall accept cats this chapter only, then once I get into the story there probably won't be any more additions, but you never know! For your OCat, please put the name, gender, personality, fandom, etc. and I shall add it! ****See ya next time!**

**~Otakustar**


End file.
